


Favorite Things

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Matt, Kid Fic, M/M, Supportive Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy wakes up to find Matt playing the piano for their kids. He didn't even know Matt could play.





	Favorite Things

It's the loud sound of the piano that woke him up. He whined and pulled Matt's pillow over his ear. It took him a few seconds to realize that the sound was actually coming from their house. Foggy quickly sat up on his bed and looked around but didn't find Matt anywhere. So Foggy rubbed his eyes and yawned, and got out of bed, before making his way to the living room in search of his husband. 

The sight in front him took all of his sleep away in an instant. His lips twitched into a broad smile as he watched Matt playing the piano he bought a few days ago. Their 6-month-old twin boys were right beside him in their bouncers, giggling and clapping their hands together. Foggy watched his family in awe for a few seconds before moving to sit on the ground, between his babies. Matt seemed like he was in his own little world as he played the music. The twins seemed like they were in their own little world too. They were shaking their tiny feet along with the piano. 

Foggy placed a kiss on Jack's head, who ignored him, before leaning over and doing the same to David, who tried to smack Foggy's cheek with his closed fist. Foggy always teased Matt for being a bad influence on the kid. 

Foggy was busy tickling David's neck with his index. That's the only reason he didn't realize when the music abruptly stopped. When he did, he looked up to find Matt with his head pointed towards him. There was a tint of pink covering his cheek. 

"Why'd you stop?" Foggy asked. 

Matt sheepishly shrugged one of his shoulders. He looked away from Foggy, and just absently pressed down on the Middle C key over and over again. "I'm not good at it," he claimed. 

"Well, your sons beg to differ," said Foggy, looking between the twins, whose lips were starting to quiver. "See, they love it so much, they don't want you to stop. Isn't that right, buddies?" He asked, kissing the top of their tiny heads again. "Now come on! Play!" 

Matt looked like he was about to protest, so Foggy stood up from the ground and moved to sit beside him on the bench. "Please?" He said,  lowering his voice to make it sound sweet and innocent. Although Matt couldn't see it, Foggy decided to bat his eyelashes at him too. 

Matt chuckled and knocked their foreheads together, which gave Foggy the opportunity to capture his lips in a quick kiss. 

"How are you up so early, anyway?" Foggy asked, stroking Matt's cheek with the back of his hand. 

He knew for a fact that Matt came in late last night. 

"I heard them crying," Matt replied, nodding his head towards the twins. 

Foggy looked over at them to find David now fascinated by the red stuffed puppy hanging over his bouncer. Jack, on the other hand, was watching them with a pout on his lips. 

"So you decided to play the piano for them?" Foggy asked. 

"Yeah, nothing else worked," said Matt, looking down at the piano again. "So I decided to play the piano. It's the least i could do." 

"Seriously, babe?" Foggy sighed. Matt had a habit of doubting his parenting abilities, not matter how much Foggy told him otherwise. "You're a great dad, I just wish you could see it too." When Matt's lips twisted into a smirk, Foggy quickly added, "Do not say it! You know what I mean!" 

Matt laughed and placed a quick kiss on Foggy's lips before resting his fingers over the keys again. 

As he started playing again, Foggy looked over at the twins to find them clapping. 

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels," Foggy started to sing along. It was a bit high for his vocal range but he tried, anyway. "Doorbells and sleigh bells, and schnitzel with noodles." He grabbed onto the bench and tilted his head from side to side, "Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things." 

He found Matt raising an eyebrow in his direction, which made him chuckle. "What? I like this song!" 

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes." He made his voice a little higher as he sang, "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes- uh...." he trailed off when he didn't remember what came next. 

Much to his surprise, Matt did. "Silver-white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things." The winters may not melt but Foggy's heart sure did as he heard his husband sing for the first time. Matt laughed, dimples and all, and a tint of pink spread across his cheeks again. 

Foggy missed the first three lines of the verse, as he swooned over his husband. 

"Oh uh-" When he remembered, he quickly sang, albeit out of tune, "I simply remember my favorite things. And then I don't feel so baddddddddd...." His voice cracked at the end as the notes got even more out of his vocal range. 

He ended up coughing into his hand when he was done. 

"You okay?" Matt asked as he stopped playing. 

"Yeah, I'm good. That was way too high." 

"You nailed it, though," said Matt, bumping his arm against Foggy's. "And they seemed to love it," he added nodding towards the twins. 

When Foggy looked over at his two brown haired tiny tots again, he found them both giggling and jumping in their seat. 

"I think we have fans, babe," Foggy said, glancing over Matt.

"Yeah, we should enjoy this while they're still young. Once they're older, they'll find us embarrassing." 

"Well, too bad!" 

"Agreed," Matt chuckled and kissed him again.  

 


End file.
